Te engaño,Me salvaste, Yo te hare feliz
by yumitalinda
Summary: Ella lo defendió, El la engaño a ella, entre miradas de odio y preocupación, nace un gran amor, pero tras la felicidad de unos se encuentra la desgracia de otro... Gomene...Kakashi-san... mal Summary, denle una oportunidad, se que puedo mejorar con su ayuda! :


No tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, habia demasiado sonido como para concentrarse y saber en donde estas, suspiro cansadamente y observo con detenimiento el lugar en donde se encontraba, sabia que estaba acostado, sabia que estaba lastimado, eso queria decir que estaba en un hospital, solo esperaba que no se encontraba en Konoha, observo aquella puerta de color azul, o si definitivamente estaba en Konoha, joder...ahora si que estaba en problemas, hundio su cabeza en la almohada, observo el techo que mas le quedaba mas que recibir su castigo por ser un renegado,por herir a personas inocentes...pero fuera de eso, se le venia a la mente aquella escena en especifico, quien era ella, porque lo habia defendido como si lo conociera? Porque ella se arriesgo a que la lastimaran? Que le ocurria a aquella chica, simplemente no lo entendia, no entendia aquella mueca de dolor en el rostro de Naruto, no entendia la mirada de preocupacion en el rostro de Sakura...no entendia porque aquella chica observo con rabia a Sakura mas de una vez, no entendia porque esa chica habia observado a Naruto retadoramente, todo era por el? Bah...a esas alturas quien sabia posiblemente ya no la veria, y tampoco era como si quisiera volverla a ver... cerro los ojos por un momento escucho claramente los pasos que se dirigian a su habitacion, por las pisadas que daban pudo calcular que eran entr personas, pero no le importo, continuo en la misma posicion hasta escuchar que la puerta de su habitacion fue deslizada dando paso a esas personas, giro la cabeza para observar de quienes se trataban...Tsunade,Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi , ese tipo raro que habia sido su reemplazo Sai, y Yamato...algo asi habia escuchado.

Vienen a darme la sentencia? Pronuncio con fastidio para observar con una mirada fria a la actual hokage.

Nada de eso Sasuke, al parecer los habitantes de la aldea te han perdonado...pero me temo que hay ciertos incidentes de los que te deberas hacer responsable hablo con voz prominente la rubia mientras se mantenia al margen de la situacion.

Genial...entonces tendre que hacer un estupido trabajo comunitario solo para que esa bola de chismosos que tienes como aldeanos me perdonen del todo? Prefiero pudrirme en la carcel hablo seriamente para volver a su posicion anterior con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza con direccion al techo.

Porfavor Sasuke, deverias madurar no a cualquiera le dan una oportunidad como te la dieron a ti, no la malgastes con tus caprichos hablo kakashi para observar a su ex-alumno de forma seria

Que trabajo es el que tengo que hacer?...en que me tengo que ridiculizar para que me dejen tranquilo de una maldita vez...pregunto el uchiha a la hokage para continuar en la misma posicion.

Ayudaras a un ninja que afectaste...ese sera tu trabajo comunitario...haci que pon mucha atencion que acontinuacion te presentare a quien ayudaras dijo para realizar una seña a unos enfermeros que hicieron pasar a una joven peliazul de ojos vendados, que caminaba con ayuda de 2 enfermeros a su compañia Ella es Hinata Hyuga se que la recordaras a medida que pase el tiempo sufre de una cegera temporal haci como una grave contucion en uno de sus brazos lo que quiere decir que no puede efectuar ningun jutsu o combatir, la ayudaras a caminar , en pocas palabras seras sus ojos y luego la entrenaras para que vuelva a ejercer como un ninja, comenzaras mañana mismo , y se te dara de alta junto con ella. Haci que descansa...hablo la rubia para retirarse acompañada de Shizune.

Sasuke...veras que si realizas este trabajo bien volveras a tener la confianza de todos en la aldea hablo con voz neutral el rubio mientras le observaba con una mirada de tristeza.

Hai Sasuke-kun, solo cuida bien de ella...se que lo haras eres una buena persona, y ella, ella...no logro completar la oracion porque fue silenciada por una mirada de Kakashi.

Como sea, solo dejenme solo, han escuchado a Tsunade tengo que descansar, ademas de que aparentemente tengo que conocer a esa chica haci que haganme un favor y dejenme a solas con ella, dijo para fulminarlos con una mirada amenazante. La cual hizo que se retiraran de inmediatamente, observo nuevamente aquellas miradas...acaso esa chica era la misma chica que le habia defendido? Esa mirada , la mirada de Sakura, la mirada de Naruto incluso la mirada de Kakashi, que significaban aquellas miradas? Que habia pasado entre esos cuatro , la curiosidad le estaba asesinando poco a poco, pero estando con aquella chica definitivamente lo descubriria rapidamente, Hinata..bonito nombre, al fin sabia como se llamaba su defensora, posiblemente aquella chica era la unica que confiaba plenamente en el, pero esa cegera el la provoco? El era el culpable de que ella se encontrara en ese estado tan lamentable?, genial ahora se sentia culpable, y bien sabia que deberia estarlo.

Colocaron a la chica en una silla de ruedas, y la colocaron al lado del chico, pueden retirarse, hablo el uchiha.

Si nos necesita Hyuga-sama no dude en llamarnos de inmediato, hablo uno de los enfermeros que parecia ser un hyuga tambien y dicho esto se marcharon de la habitacion.

Estamos solos Uchiha-san? Pregunto debilmente la peliazul

Si...respondio secamente mientras observaba a la chica a su lado, no importaba si la veia fijamente ella no se daria cuenta de ello.

Oh...esta bien, supongo dijo temerosamente la peliazul para enroscar sus dedos entre su largo cabello.

Desde ahora estaremos juntos, haci que dime algo que deba saber de ti...se que eres una hyuga, se cual es tu nombre, neji es tu primo, se tu estado actual lo que no entiendo es como..? dijo confundido el pelinegro mientras observaba detenidamente cada una de las facciones de la peliazul.

Bueno, es una larga historia Uchiha-san, y la verdad no quisiera recordarlo, almenos no en este momento hablo secamente la peliazul para entrelazar sus manos.

Sasuke, llamame de esa manera , me molesta que me llamen Uchiha-san hablo secamente el pelinegro para retirar su mirada de la chica .

Hai, llameme Hinata , porfavor, hablo la peliazul para sonreir levemente acto que el pelinegro noto casi inmediatamente.

Bueno creo que seras la primera chica con la que me la pasare a gusto, menciono el pelinegro para observar un notable sonrojo de parte de la peliazul.

*en la aldea*

Enserio cree que es buena idea esto de dejar a Hinata con Sasuke Kakashi-sensei? A mi me parece algo muy precipitado hablo una pelirosa mientras observaba al peligris a su lado.

Eso parece ser lo mas conveniente Sakura, y aunque yo no este deacuerdo con ello no hay nada en lo que me pueda entrometer, esta ha sido una decision de Tsunade-sama hablo tranquilamente el portador del sharingan para continuar su camino.

Todo esto me parece injusto Kakashi-sensei, usted tiene derechos, debemos hacerselo notar a Tsunade-obaachan, ella no puede hacer esto? O si? Grito en desacuerdo aquel rubio de orbes azulinas.

Naruto, acaso no entiendes...ella ha sido la que se ha alejado de mi, tengo derechos es cierto pero no me perdonaria hacerle daño, ya la he traicionado y no hay nada que pueda remediarlo hablo con un deje de tristeza el mayor para detenerse, ademas...ella estara mejor en las manos de Sasuke, y se a que viene que Tsunade-sama halla puesto a Sasuke a su cuidado, veran que pronto todo esto se solucionara y todos podremos ser felices de una u otra manera, dijo el peligris para reiniciar su camino nuevamente.

Crees que todo esto termine bien Naruto? Pregunto la pelirosa preocupada.

Quien sabe Sakura-chan, quien sabe...lo unico que nos queda a nosotros es esperar pacientemente, y aunque Kakashi-sensei diga que esta bien, se nota que se encuentra despedazado, aunque ella no lo vea de esa manera , desde que cambio nos ha hecho daño a todos, me hace sentir culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, hablo seriamente el rubio mientras era observado con preocupacion.

No estoy deacuerdo con lo que piensas Naruto, bien sabes que no es tu culpa, tu le dijiste lo que sentias, te sinceraste con ella y ella lo tomo a mal, le hizo daño a Kakashi, y viceversa eso quiere decir que talvez no eran el uno para el otro. Hablo la pelirosa para tomar de la mano al rubio para iniciar nuevamente su camino.

*volviendo al hospital*

Es enserio? Vaya no puedo creer que tu y kakashi...vaya, eso es no tengo palabras para ...vaya...hablo soprendido el pelinegro

Hai...sabes Sasuke-kun, fue una situacion dolorosa, pero con el tiempo se que lo podre superar, es por eso que ellos me observan de esa manera hablo la peliazul para soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Ya veo, y donde esta esa tal Izumi...deberia estar aqui no es asi? Pregunto curiosamente aquel tema se le estaba haciendo interesante queria saber mas.

Izumi...donde se encuentra ella tambien es una larga historia, y por el clima preciso que ya son mas de las 10:00 p.m. lo cual es realmente divertido ya que nunca habia estado despierta hasta estas horas claro a excepcion de cuando estoy de misiones, sera mejor que llame a los enfermeros para que me lleven a mi habitacion, haci podre dejarte descansar Sasuke-kun, hablo tranquilamente la peliazul.

No quieres quedarte aqui conmigo, digo la cama que me han dado es lo suficientemente grande, y enrealidad no me molestaria quedarme contigo...hablo sin preocupacion el uchiha.

Esta bien, si no te molesta a mi tampoco, dijo para ponerse de pie. La peliazul.

Te tomare de la mano y asi podras subir adecuadamente dijo para realizar lo que anteriormente le habia dicho a la peliazul , listo ya has subido, genial...dijo para soltarla y dejar que ella se acomodara a su lado.

Arigato por haberme escuchado, esta es una historia que muy pocos saben...Izumi y Koichi se la saben a la perfeccion, pero ellos la han vivido, Arigato Sasuke-kun dijo para quedarse profundamente dormida al lado del Uchiha.

No tu no tienes nada que agradecerme, el que esta agradecido aqui soy yo...dijo para quedarse profundamente dormido junto a la chica mientras un peligris observaba la escena entristecido.

Flash Back

No podia creerlo, ella los habia visto, acababan de llegar, ella fue en su espera y lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una traicion, lo amaba era cierto pero podria soportar una traicion asi, no lo creia.

Los observo besandose, ¿habia una traicion peor que esa? Ella estaba esperando dos hijos de el y el...se estaba besando con otra? corrio lo mas rapido que pudo,lo que las piernas le pudieron dar de velocidad, escuchaba como el la llamaba Hinata! Hinata! No corras! Detente! Hinata! Gomene! Hinata! Gritaba desesperado tras ella pero ella no se detuvo continuo corriendo y corriendo, no le importaba .

Demonios ella los habia visto, pero no era su intencion besar a Anko, era cierto que ella una vez lo llego a seducir pero el amaba a Hinata no a Anko, el estaba casado con Hinata, estaba esperando hijos con Hinata, Hinata era todo para el, y la estaba perdiendo, ella estaba corriendo lejos de el, el perfectamente sabia que podia alcanzarla pero porque no lo hacia, acaso queria que ella escapara? Que le estaba ocurriendo? Hasta que alfin la alcanzo, la tomo por los brazos mientras esta le pegaba incontables veces con los puños, le dolia era cierto ella era fuerte,o talvez le dolian las palabras que ella le estaba diciendo, estaba llorando y no le importaba estaba llorando con ella mientras la abrazaba y ella le pegaba cada vez mas fuerte. Quiero que dejes de ver a Anko...hablo la peliazul mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y dejaba de golpear al peligris.

Hare lo que tu quieras que haga, hablo para limpiar las lagrimas de la peliazul.

Fin flash back.

observo por ultima vez aquella escena, salto para caer en las concurridas calles de la aldea, camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, se adentro en uno de aquellos callejones en donde nadie se atreveria entrar, observo la unica puerta que se encontraba en el lugar y la deslizo, pronto un par de mujeres fueron a su encuentro, esas prostitutas eran su unico consuelo, se sento en una de las mesas de aquel bar, pidio sake, y entre besos y alcohol, encontro aquello que lo podia hacer olvidar, haciendo sufrir a unas mujeres que no conocia, pagandoles por sus servicios, bebiendose su sufrimiento...eso era lo unico que podia hacer, o lo unico que el pensaba que podia hacer...

dejarse abrazar por las macabras manos del vicio...


End file.
